


Sappy

by LoveNe



Series: Son of a Preacher Man [9]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aftercare, AkuDem - Freeform, AkuDemy, Axel/Demyx - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Pillowtalk I guess, Short & Sweet, Sub Drop, mentions of BDSM, nirvana references, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveNe/pseuds/LoveNe
Summary: Demyx learns what a sub drop is.





	Sappy

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is incredibly short but it has been one hell of a week and my brain is slowly putting itself back together. Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and enjoying the series.

Crying after sex had to be on Demyx’s list of Top Five Most Embarrassing Moments Ever. He’s not even sure why he’s crying. It’s not like he was hurt. In fact he was thrilled that he was able to do his first “scene” with Axel. He’s never felt a rush of adrenaline like  _ that  _ before. What’s the problem?

“Sorry,” he mumbles, sniffling quietly. “I don’t know why I’m being weird all of a sudden.”

Axel kisses his forehead, and it makes Demyx feel a little less stupid. “It’s not weird. You’re just dropping. Sometimes that happens after a scene. You did good for your first time, though.”

“Dropping…?”

“It’s when you get, like, real high off of adrenaline and everything feels so fucking good,” he paused to kiss his forehead again, “But then you feel...not so good when you start to come down from such a crazy high. Which is fine. I was prepared for this.”

Demyx has never heard of that before. He just...assumed that everyone enjoyed sex and just went on about their day or fell asleep afterwards. He  _ has _ heard jokes about people crying after sex but he thought that’s all they were. Now he feels like a jerk and an idiot.

He scoffs at himself as he reaches up to wipe his eyes. “Dropping” sucks. He feels...a bit empty. He feels like that emptiness will stay with him for the rest of his life. Axel brought him to a level of unimaginable ecstasy and it scares him to think that he might never feel  _ that good  _ again. It absolutely terrifies him to know that Axel has that much power over him, even though he was the one to submit in the first place.

Demyx hadn’t thought this through. He thought bdsm was just different positions and maybe being choked every one in awhile. It is so much deeper than that and he wishes he had attempted to educate himself before deciding to do this. Axel knows what he’s doing; Demyx couldn’t be more clueless.

As if the redhead had read his mind, he whispers, “You’re okay. This feeling will go away.”

He lets Axel hold him and kiss his head again and again. Being treated like this feels strange. Not that he’s never been held or kissed, but Axel makes it feel different. He feels  _ taken care of _ , if that makes any sense at all. A small whimper escapes as he buries his face in Axel’s chest. “I want it to go away faster,” he complains.

“It’ll leave. Give it time. You’re handling your drop so well and I’m proud of you,” Axel tells him. His voice is so soft and understanding. It’s sort of relaxing.

Demyx closes his eyes and sighs. “I think I really needed to hear that.”

Axel hums as he tightens his hold around him. “Do you need anything? Food? Water?”

“I’m way too tired to chew, let alone get up. I just wanna stay here with you.”

“Oh, with me specifically? Look who’s sweet.”

“Shut  _ up, _ ” Demyx laughs. It eases some of the lingering dread and emptiness, but only slightly. “Who else would I want to be with right now?”

“I dunno. Maybe the cute silver haired emo guy that’s important enough to have a picture in your wallet.”

Panic spreads throughout Demyx’s chest as he jerks his head back to look up at the redhead. “What the—?”

“You went through mine, I went through yours. We’re even,” Axel says calmly.

Demyx knows full well that he has no room to bitch about invasion of privacy, but he still doesn’t like it. Zexion is really important to him, so that feels a little too personal. He frowns. “He’s not emo…”

“What is he then?” Axel grins. “Does he wear his hair like that because it’s trendy?”

The blond fights back a smile of his own. He doesn’t want to laugh because this is serious. On the other hand, he doesn’t want to stir up any drama. Not right now. “You’re just jealous because his hair is cooler than yours.”

Axel doesn’t look the least bit upset when he says, “His hair  _ is _ cool, but there’s no jealousy here. It’s all good.”

There’s comfort in knowing that he doesn’t have a problem with his friend, not that Axel should have any reason to dislike his friend  _ or  _ be jealous of him. He’s just glad that it didn’t come to that. “His name is Zexion. He’s my best friend and I fucking love him.”

Axel smiles at him, and it makes his heart skip a beat or two. “What’s he like?”

Demyx takes a moment to think about the little science nerd and chuckles. “Oh he’s amazing. He’s wicked smart and has a lot of hidden talents. I’m like the only one who knows he can sing. Not professionally or anything, but he can carry a tune well enough to help me practice. He’s kind of socially awkward without me— _ one time _ he told me that he thinks I bring out the best in him because he’s not scared to talk to people when I’m there and I almost  _ died _ , he is such a sweet guy. Ooh and he loves Nirvana too. Axel, you would love him.”

“I don’t doubt that I would,” he says softly. There’s something like amusement dancing in those pretty green eyes. “Do you?”

Demyx blinks. “Do I what?”

“Love him.”

He’s about to say  _ of course I do, he’s my best friend _ when the dots finally connect. His mouth opens, but no words come out. Only a choked laugh. Where would he get an idea like that? 

“Listen,” Axel says as he props himself up on his elbow. “It’s okay if you do. He’s not unattractive, and you seem to care a lot about him. Maybe—”

“No, no, no,  _ no,  _ I do  _ not  _ like Zex like that, I swear. We really are just friends. I just...he’s special to me. He’s the only one who has seen every side of me and decided to stay and put up with me. He even knows about my crazy ass family. Zex is the one shred of stability I have in my life and I fucking adore him, but not like that.”

Demyx isn’t sure why he feels the need to make it  _ crystal clear  _ that Zexion is just a friend. He knows Axel isn’t jealous. He  _ knows  _ that Axel misunderstood and is just trying to help, but that’s  **not it** .

“I believe you,” Axel laughs. “You don’t have to prove anything to me. I’m just making conversation to distract you.”

“Distract me…? From what?”

“Don’t worry about it. I think it worked.”

“ _ What  _ worked? What are you talking about?”

Axel shushes him as he leans down to kiss him. It might have lasted all of two seconds, but it was enough to make Demyx feel full. It helps him understand. Axel was trying to distract him from the drop.

He lets out a soft sigh as he reaches up to run his thumb over the other man’s freckles. He feels like what he’s about to say might be going too far. However… “I’m actually getting kind of hungry, but I really don’t want you to leave me.”

“Then I won’t leave,” Axel whispers.

Demyx receives several more kisses: one on his chest, one on his neck, one on his jaw, and one directly beneath his ear. He loves the affection. It keeps the bad feelings from the drop away.

But he can feel his resolve starting to crumble.


End file.
